dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive76
RP? Would you be interested in an RP, mayhaps? I have no particular interest in who we RP, to be honest - I'd just like to get one done. :P Week 6 It's Week 6, which means... classes are resuming. I understand there's been a dip in everyone's activity as of lately, but I really want to restore the order of activity around here. And a big part of that is the professors posting in their classes, so... could you please start posting with your professor(s) and getting classes going? It'd be much appreciated. Feelings How would you feel about an Oliver/David or Frances/David RP? Baby Shower Alyss Mitchell-Anderson and Augustus Mitchell-Anderson invites: Elle Dane and her family to welcome: Nieves Isabelle Mitchell-Anderson The event takes place all this week in the backyard. Feel free to bring snacks and gifts, pop in any time you like during the day, there's no set time. ~ Thistle 18:31, March 10, 2018 (UTC) RPs this week Charity's going to go into labor. Thomas/Elle/Felicity adjust to being a family. IC, Frances and Sterling thought maybe a Rockefeller sibling date at the Hogsmeade bowling alley was in order. IC I said Sterling would let David know, so assuming David would be on board with bowling, that RP is here. We're still finishing up Karith and Regan. Later this week, I'll create an apartment for Eric and have him move in and invite Melinda over. And then probably around the same time, or whenever the twins come into the world, I'll have Mallory let everyone know Mark is feeling ill and in the hospital and start the beginning of his end. Let me know if there's something else you were itching to do this week. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:45, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Alyss/Elle I have a thought that with both Felicity and Nieves being so close in age, that maybe we could RP Alyss/Elle again? Maybe at Alyss’ place or somewhere else? Let me know what you wanna do! ~ Thistle 16:35, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Alright! And I'm really not sure what she's doing at the moment. I agreed to a thing with Blue Butter, but I think that would be the only thing she would be at Hogwarts for, dealing with an abuse case, then go back home. ~ Thistle 17:48, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Quidditch Is there any way you can GM Gryffindor VS Slytherin? It's alright if not, but if you can, I'd really appreciate the help. :Can you give users to post until tomorrow? You can start it at any point tomorrow. :) ::I'd prefer if it was finished on Friday, but if that's not possible, Monday's ok, too. :P Rockefellers RP it's your post here :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:20, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Auror Case Hey!! So i was told you have an auror, and I was curious to know if you’d Be up to rping an investigation into an abuse case? Everything is revolving around Callum Walker. The plan is that Callums parents are going to Be investigated on suspicion of abusing Callum, but we need an Auror to do that. If you’re up for it awesome! If not then that’s okay :) Music is for everyone~ 19:40, March 18, 2018 (UTC) So... Remember that Alyss/Elle RP we discussed last week? Are you up for that this week or shall we hold it off for another few days to play it safe? Let me know what works for you ;) ~ Thistle 13:45, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Callum Walker We actually talked about this in chat earlier, since a few people were confused. The situation with Callum is that he isn't being abused because of his magical abilities, his parents are abusing him because of his intelligence. They expect him to be perfect and get the best grades and be tip-top, and they do use their magic to abuse him. So CK's character wouldn't really work in this situation since the reason they're abusing him isn't technically magic related. But!! Thanks so much for getting back to me and being up to do it! I'll let you know when we need to you to step in with your Auror :) Music is for everyone~ 14:27, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: How about Alyss inviting Elle over to her place for a little mother talk? here work? let me just make the page real quick, then we can RP :) ~ Thistle 16:33, March 19, 2018 (UTC) RPs I will make Eric's apartment today. As soon as I'm done I'll go picture hunting :P And yeah, maybe Elle and all the kids. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:06, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :Eric Selwyn/Apartment All done! Also. Alyssa and I are chatting about Hope/Ferlen/Peter/Regan over the summer. How scary is Ferlen going to be? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:32, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi! i was wondering if you wanted to rp with me? Kennediexoxo (talk) 05:03, March 23, 2018 (UTC) RE: Hogwarts Calendar Yeah, I was looking at that just now! For now, I think we're leaving it 13 weeks before the classes start, but I'll talk with Carn to make sure we're on the same page before making it official. Thanks for letting me know, though! :) New topic, new header I didn't think it was appropriate to leave it with the previous message. But anyways! I was thinking about Nicholas this past week, and he and his father's dynamic. His father is a workaholic, who often either leaves him at home or brings him to work with him, if their RP with Ash is anything to go by... so that led me to think. Nicholas is also scared of his father to some extent, no? What if he ran from his dad's workplace out of fear? If Terry works at the Ministry, it could lead to an RP with Melinda? Though I'm not fully sure, so by all means, please let me know what you think! I'm just trying to kickstart that storyline again, unless you and Ck had something else in mind. :) :He's nine. I would imagine he'd be at Lil Bundles, then, in any case. Maybe we can RP him and Melinda at the Hogsmeade Grounds?